persona_midnight_expressfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanosuke Naguma
Name: Sanosuke Naguma *Age: 19 *Sex: Male *Birthday: January 2th **Place of Birth: Kyoto **Nationality: Japanese **Tarot: The Hanged Man **Specialty: Support Casting and Minor Tanking **Hobbies: War Hammer 40K **Likes: Board games. **Dislikes: Seeing others down. **Favorite Food: Super Meat Bowl **Least Favorite Food: Spicy food. **Favorite Music: Jazz **Favorite Sport: Soccer **Most Valuable Possessions Girly Pendant that has a family photo in it **Level of Education: High School **Seiyuu/Voice Actor: Nakamura Yuuichi *Physical Stats **Height:5'7" **Weight: **Eyes: Green **Hair: Brown **Special: Appearance His Normal Uniform for the Shadow Operatives is shown in the picture. His casual outfit is generally a blazer jacket, dress suit and dress pants. he likes to look nice. Personality Kind, a little cheerful and honest. Will speak his mind most of the time. Background Originally a city boy till his parents moved to Inaba from Kyoto. Inaba was closer to there work so naturally they packed up and moved out that way. Around the age of 15, his parents would get into a terrible car accident that would cost them there lives. Sanosuke, being the eldest of his siblings took over as the 'Parental Guardian.' Even at a young age he was pretty mature. He made a number of friends in high school and shortly after graduating, he managed to snag a job with the Kijiro Corporation, just like his parents. Skills (These include all learned skills, as well as a relative rating from Abysmal to Amazing. The character's level of mastery in something that can be taught or at least rated by other people follows the scale: Abysmal, Novice, Good, Very Good, Incredible, Amazing) YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PUT A RANK FOR -EVERY- SKILL. Just fill out the stuff you think your character would have! Feel free to add other skills that you think your character should be noted for. (Ex: Speaking French) Physical Skills: *Alertness Good *Athletics Very good *Stealth Good Social Skills: *Subterfuge Very good *Streetwise Very good *Intimidation Novice *Leadership Very good *Expression Novice *Etiquette Good *Performance Good Mental Skills: *Computers Novice *Investigation Good *Law Good *Occult Good Other Skills: *Driving Novice *Empathy very good Special Abilities Persona & Merits Persona: Jeanne D'Arc Concentration (1): You are very good at focusing, and suffer no penalty for distractions, stress or having to repeat yourself often. Time Sense (1): You have an inate sense of time, and can with a good deal of accuracy tell what time it is without a watch. In performing feats where timing may be essential (such as certain combat or athletic maneuvers), difficulties may be lowered or dropped. Unique Items Evoker: The Evoker is a gun-esque item. It functions as a summoning medium for members of the Shadow Operatives to invoke and control their Personas. Evokers are created and manufactured by the Kirijo Group. Evokers prove to be traumatizing and tiring, as the Evoker still retains the shape of a gun. Items Of Note Text goes here Weaknesses & Flaws Dark Fate (5): Having Drawn the Hanged Man as his Tarot Card, he knows that could end up dead... or probably worse.